The Sphere of Law
“If you have come to us in search of glory and renown, out of a desire to be well liked by others and to be respected, if you have come to us out of a longing for wealth and fame and power … then you are a fool. The most foolish kind of fool. You will find no glory in taking a father from his child. You will find no respect in the eyes of the mother whose son you just condemned to death. You will have power, certainly, but should you abuse it you will soon find yourself in the very cell you once threw so many others into, and in that cell you will find renown … the kind of renown that will get you killed.” “Wiser men than I have noticed the difference between a battlefield and a settlement: ‘Kill a man off the battlefield and you are a criminal. Kill a man on it and you are a hero.’ To do this job right, you will have to kill people. Very rarely will it be on a battlefield. These people will be dangerous, yes, but no one will see them as such. The killer of a criminal is, in the eyes of those whom loved them, a worse criminal. To do this job right, you must become that criminal.” “So then, why do we do it? Why would we perform such a thankless and ultimately harmful job? Why take on this burden? … Because no one else will. Someone has to do it, and we are the few that decide that it’s better for it to be us than someone else. Better that we take that father away than his child have to end his life. Better that we condemn that mother’s son than allow her to see the depths to which he will sink. If I, High Justiciar of this Dominion, must be seen as a demon to keep the citizens under my charge safe from harm … then I will become the Devil himself.” - Darth Basil, a.k.a. Nurun Nugorin, High Justiciar of the Septurian Dominion The Sphere of Law, sometimes referred to as a the Sphere of Justice, is the Septurian Dominion's Sphere of Influence presiding over law enforcement throughout the country. Their main charge is the Septurian Guard, although they also include special operations groups such as Cypher Pol and The Steel Wardens. Their task is to uphold the law and to punish those who break it. ' The Steel Wardens are an elite group of highly skilled force users that have been active in the Septurian Dominion for centuries. They were initially formed in order to instill a greater respect for force users when more foreign planets to Pureblood influence began to be absorbed into the Dominion via conquest. Since then, they have steadily grown in power to be more than just a symbol of the law, but enforcers and defenders of it. Unlike the Septurian Guard which relies on the use of numbers to enable quick response to criminal activity, the Wardens rely on personal skill and training in combat tactics, force talents and close-quarters combat to root out and eliminate dense havens of criminal activity. (Basically if the Septurian Guard is the standard police force, the Steel Wardens are the SWAT Teams) Each Warden is assigned a standing post on one of the many planets within Dominion control, where they are to assist the Septurian Guard in patrol and any incidents that may occur while assigned to this world. That said, it is not common for any Warden to stay on their assigned planet for very long, as they may be called at any moment to assist their fellows in raiding a criminal outpost in any location across Dominion space. In order to become a Steel Warden, the following pre-requisites must be met: * You must be Force Sensitive. * You must be at least 16 years of age. * You must have trained in the Septurian Guard Academy or under an existing Steel Warden for at least 6 months. * You must have served in the Septurian Guard and be able to pass standard protocol tests (the amount of service time to be able to pass these tests varies between 2 weeks to a month) * You must work under a Steel Warden as a personal assistant * You must have participated as support or otherwise in at least one criminal raid during this time. Steel Wardens are regarded as very hard, imposing, impressive individuals by most of society. To be included in one of their ranks is considered both a supreme honor and a painful burden. You must not waver, you cannot falter and ask for help if you’re a Warden. Your emotions must be set aside, your own safety forgotten, in order for you to serve the people with the best of your ability. The Steel Wardens are thought to be strong, and they are. They are because they need to be. To defend our order, you must be strong as Steel. (Wardens may be Juggernauts, Marauders, or Assassins. Uniform colors are Black and Gray, armor must be either Medium or Heavy Armor and must be regal or give off the presence of a knight, see right for specific example. Contact Nurun for more details.) Current Members (Player Characters): Zytto ' Cypher Pol is a section of the S.G. founded by Darth Basil to track down criminals attempting to evade custody. They are the Detectives/Special Ops section of the Septurian Guard that deals with situations standard Septurian Guard aren't equipped or trained to handle. There are many sub-sections of Cypher Pol which are used for different levels of crime and different situations. Generally, the higher the number, the harder the cases. CP-1: The most basic level. Cypher Pol 1 handles robberies and some murders on the less dangerous planets in the Dominion. Most of their cases are clean-cut, and most Agents in this section are fresh from the SGA (Septurian Guard Academy) and trying to work their way up in the ranks. CP-2: Slightly more serious than CP-1, but still fairly basic. Handles an even amount of both robberies and murders on some of the busier planets in the Dominion. Agents in this division have to do a little bit of work to bring in their criminals. CP-3: Rarely ever bothers themselves with robberies and focuses only on serious crimes like murder and kidnapping. This is the sub-section most aspiring CP members aim for, as it's important and exciting but not overtly suicidal. CP-4: A specialized section of Cypher Pol specifically designed to provide psychological help to victims of trauma as the result of a crime. CP-1-3 can find the criminals, but CP-4 are often the real heroes to the victims. CP-5: This section focuses on white collar crime, apprehending counterfeit sellers and businesses acquiring "indentured servants" by way of loopholes in the law. Often, these agents go in undercover to find the source of this corruption and apprehend it. CP-6: This section of Cypher Pol was made to combat any terrorist groups that might arise within the Dominion. Mass murderers, serial killers, arsonists, and bomb runners are just a few of the many depraved criminals they are sent to apprehend. It's not a job anyone wants to do, but it needs to be done. CP-7: CP-7 was made to eliminate high-priority targets from the Ascendancy's wanted list. Their job isn't to apprehend an acquisition, but to kill off a known enemy of the Ascendant Sith Empire. They are only sent after a target when Bounty Hunters prove to not be enough to deal with them. CP-7 is the Justice Sphere's last line of defense against criminal activity, and there's no better defense than a good offense. CP-8: This section of Cypher Pol, officially, does not exist. It was formed in an attempt to infiltrate criminal groups and track down their leaders. Drug rigs, slave hunting and trafficking groups, and illegal bounty hunting associations are a few examples of what CP-8 slips its' agents into undercover to bring them down from the inside. (Cypher Pol members can be Agent, Bounty Hunter, or Assassin class. Uniforms vary for each division, but usually have little in restriction aside from having at least one set that has the appearance of an official uniform. An example of this can be found to the right.) '' The Septurian Guard is the Septurian Dominion’s law enforcement agency. Led by Darth Basil, the current Imperator’s Justice, the S.G. maintains peace and order on the many worlds under Dominion control. One can apply to join the Guard on any planet within the Dominion, but must go through heavy background checks and a mandatory training period of up to 6 months before their application is accepted. Then they must rise through the many ranks in the S.G. if they hope to become an important figure in the Dominion’s law enforcement system. Available ranks in the S.G. are listed below. * Lord Justiciar: Formal leader of the A.I.G., the Justiciar answers only to the Emperor and those of House Septus. Most of the Justiciar’s job involves inspecting and overseeing high-security prisons and planets, holding criminal trials, and managing listed bounties. The Justiciar will perform inspections regularly, but rarely gets personally involved in a world’s Guard activity except in the case of worlds like Septa that have an image to uphold and worlds like The Hub that have enough crimes for everyone to solve. * Planetary Justice: The Planetary Justice oversees a single world’s Guard activity and reports it to the Justiciar. One of the Justice’s duties is to decide whether or not a case needs to be looked at more closely. If it does, the Justice sends the case back to the department it came from, and suggests that it be given to someone else for a new perspective on it. If the case is clean-cut, the Justice sends a full report of it to the Justiciar. The rest of a Planetary Justice’s duties involve planet-specific laws and inspecting their own planet's Guard departments and prisons. * Commissioner of the Guard/Warden: A Commissioner is in charge of a designated sector of a planet, and assigns cases to those under his/her command. He/She makes sure that the department and every officer in it is presentable at all times should a surprise inspection be made. The Warden is, well, a Warden. They maintain a safe environment within their prisons and keep all prisoners locked up tight. * Deputy Commissioner: Not a required position in the S.G., but a very common one. This rank is usually seen in departments that have high amounts of specific kinds of crime. For example, Dolthorne had a Deputy Commissioner of Slave Security in just about every department to quell any budding rebellions that might spark. From here onward, the ranks merely show an officer's level within the office of Guard he/she works in. The higher the level, the greater respect it grants and the more levels must show deference. * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Officer (Septurian Guard members are expected to be in-uniform when on-duty and can be any class, but will likely be at a very low power level. This faction is not recommended for players and is mostly here for NPCs and world-building. It is open to players if you wish, but these are essentially the stand-in for Imperial Police so don't expect to make many waves if you do.)Category:Lore Category:Sphere of Law Category:Nurun (Player)